


keep me close, take me where you go

by demonglass



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, Jisung is dense, M/M, Miscommunication, Vacation, and by taylor swift but u didnt hear that from me, inspired by dream comes true in shanghai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass
Summary: Chenle takes Jisung home.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 31
Kudos: 241





	keep me close, take me where you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuijing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuijing/gifts).



> for my favorite slice of angel's food cake ~~ i know this is early, but i figured it'd be better to post on the weekend when you don't have school,,, so happy early birthday!!! this is not That Great bc im still sick and my brain is in a constant state of *windows shutdown noises* However i truly could not stop thinking about that edit u sent me and i thought it would be nice to put some chenji into the world for you so therefore here we are. i hope you like it and have an amazing birthday <333 love you kj!

Chenle takes Jisung home. 

It’s an idea mentioned first in passing: _what if you flew out to visit over break?_ It’s happy surprise on Chenle’s face when Jisung says _that would be cool_. It’s hours of planning and a funny, too-knowing look on Jisung’s mother’s face when he asks her about it. It’s waving goodbye without any sadness when Chenle leaves to catch his flight a week before Jisung’s.

It's waiting with jitters for seven days, and then a long drive early in the morning. It's Jisung bleary-eyed at six thirty, climbing into the car in little more than pajamas, falling asleep for another hour on the way to the airport, stumbling on the pavement as he steps out again. It's Jisung tugging a too-large hood over his head as his back protests the uncomfortable plane seats. It's blasting music through his headphones to drown out the deafening sound of the engine, the chatter of a hundred other people around him. It's very nearly falling asleep a third time, but not quite managing it thanks to the thrum of nervous energy under his skin, making him itch to get out, for him to count down the minutes until the plane lands again.

It's disembarking in a foreign country, surrounded by a language he doesn't speak. It's walking out of the terminal, wide-eyed despite the exhaustion still hugging his bones. It's spotting Chenle waiting twenty meters from the gate, watching Jisung look for him, face split with a grin.

It's worth it.

"Hey!" Chenle calls, waving him over.

Jisung feels a smile worm its way onto his face as he hurries to Chenle, eager to leave the airport behind. "Hey."

"You look tired," Chenle notes in way of greeting.

"It's nice to see you too."

Chenle laughs, throws an arm around Jisung's shoulders, even though Jisung's backpack gets in the way. "You're the one who picked a morning flight."

"I like to have time to adjust before trying to sleep in a new place," Jisung says.

"Whatever you say," Chenle says, leading the way out of the terminal. "How was the flight?"

Jisung shrugs, accidentally dislodges Chenle's arm from his shoulders. "I got a window seat."

"The dream," Chenle says, arm now swinging next to Jisung's. They're walking close enough together that their hands brush every other downswing.

"Yeah," Jisung says. "And I listened to my whole EXO winter playlist."

"Well that would explain the _who are we and how did we get here_ look on your face when you walked out of the boarding bridge," Chenle laughs.

Jisung can't help laughing too. "I guess, yeah. That and the back cramps."

"Oh, yeah, those are killer," Chenle says, though he sounds just as amused as he does sympathetic. _First class flier privilege._ "But the mattress we have set up for you at home is good, so hopefully you'll bounce back by tomorrow."

"I hope so," Jisung mutters, rolling out his shoulders. Some of the desired effect is lost thanks to the weight of his backpack digging into him, but it's better than nothing.

They keep walking, Chenle chatting absently about what he's been up to the past week. The airport is loud, but Jisung is able to narrow all the sound down to their two pairs of footsteps against the waxy floor, the whirring of his carry on's wheels, and the sound of Chenle's voice, louder and clearer than anything else in the whole airport.

Before he knows it, they're stepping out the automatic doors and into the nippy air outside. It's still not the lungful of fresh air that Jisung's waiting for, but it's a step up from the stuffy confines of the airports and plane, so he draws in a deep breath anyway.

"There's our car," Chenle points ahead after leading them to the left.

Jisung makes an appreciative sound and follows, and after they've reached the car and loaded his luggage, he clambers into the backseat after Chenle.

All the while, Chenle barely misses a beat, carrying on with a story about his nephew. Jisung does his best to listen attentively, but he's tired enough that he keeps getting distracted by the sparkle in Chenle's eyes while he talks, the way his face lights up at the mention of his (quite obvious) favorite family member. Jisung thinks maybe it's enough to just let the familiar sound of Chenle's voice wash over him as the smooth running of the car's motor lulls him into a state of numb calm. It's enough to just be with Chenle again, existing in the same space.

If Chenle picks up on the mood, he doesn't mention it, just carries on as he is. Eventually, he turns the conversation over to Jisung, and he grasps for stories from home, or stories about their friends that Chenle might not have heard yet. It's nice, and it passes the time better than listening to ballads and watching lights flicker on and off through closed eyes.

After a while, the car rolls to a stop in front of Chenle's house, and Chenle brightens with excitement as Jisung tries not to let nervous anticipation turn his stomach. He's about to meet Chenle's parents for the first time, and wants more than anything to make a good first impression- even though he knows Chenle's told them about him before. Maybe what he _really_ wants is to live up to whatever impression they _already_ have of him from whatever Chenle's said before. But he's tired from the flight, and he's still in barely more than pajamas, cursing himself for not having thought this through more. Of all the times to _forget_ to overthink...

But before he can dwell on it any more than this, Chenle is throwing open the car door and stepping into the daylight, so Jisung has no choice but to follow. The sun is bright, and Jisung has to squint to see before his eyes adjust, but it's warm where the light hits him, and it comes as a relief. They've driven away from the heart of the city, and when Jisung takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, the air is finally crisp and clear as back home in his lungs.

Jisung busies himself pulling his things out of the car, and while his back is turned, he hears the front door of Chenle's house open. He freezes up, but then there's Chenle's hand on his back, brushing a comforting line across his shoulder blade before he grips Jisung's bicep and spins him around to greet his parents.

It's surprisingly painless. Somehow, Jisung manages not to stumble over his own tongue too much, and gets through introductions and greetings without embarrassing himself any more than the baseline usual when he's sleep deprived.

It’s nowhere near the ordeal Jisung had feared, but throughout the entirety, even as he focuses hard on listening to Chenle's parents to piece together what they're saying, and focuses even harder on what words he needs to draw from the recesses of his mind to respond, he can't help but notice that Chenle keeps brushing against him.

It's not like they never touch - quite the opposite, in fact - but usually it's done absently, or fleetingly, or it's initiated by Jisung himself because he likes the reminder that they're close enough for it. But this feels different; this is Chenle holding Jisung around the shoulders until the very last second before Jisung steps away to let Chenle's mother fold him into a quick hug, this is Chenle shifting closer so his arm presses against Jisung's and then not stepping away, Chenle reaching out to run his fingers down Jisung's arm, tracing his wrist and the length of his hand almost like he wants to hold it until Chenle's father claps a hand on Jisung's shoulder and pulls him into the house.

Jisung can't decide whether the touches are helpful in the comfort they bring, or whether they make everything harder, as it's next to impossible to concentrate on anything besides the feeling of Chenle's skin against his. He wonders if it's possible for it to be both. Figures it must be- Chenle's always been full of contradictions.

Once they're inside the house, though, Chenle steps away so he can lead Jisung down the hall to his bedroom. He pushes the door open and then turns right to Jisung, watching his face carefully as he takes in the time-capsule sight of Chenle's childhood bedroom. Jisung's so caught up absorbing the sight, he doesn't register the look on Chenle's face, the nervous anticipation.

"Woah," he says eloquently. Aside from the obvious evidence of Chenle's recent visit strewn across the room in the form of an overflowing suitcase open on the floor and the slightly rumpled bedsheets, the room holds a strange air of a liminal space, of a pocket of time removed from reality. He almost feels like he's intruding by stepping into it.

But Chenle keeps ushering him further in, so he follows.

"Good woah or bad woah?" Chenle asks, half-joking.

"Good," Jisung says quickly, but there's still an air of nervous energy hanging between them. It feels almost as if they're both - strangely, because they're not usually like this - afraid of making the wrong move or saying the wrong thing. It's silly, though, he tells himself.

Jisung spins around, spots an old, wrinkled-around-the-edges movie poster, and he's not sure what it says, but the image plastered in neon colors across it kicks him back a decade and he can't help the laugh that bubbles out of him at the sight. He points, and Chenle follows his line of sight, and then he laughs too, maybe because he understands why it's so funny to Jisung, or maybe for no reason other than because Jisung is too. Either way, it breaks the tension like rain breaking humidity before it has a chance to fully set it, and everything goes back to normal.

Jisung can breathe easy, talk and laugh and touch Chenle in passing just like he always does. And he forgets that the tension was ever even there, sits on the foot of Chenle's bed with him and tosses his backpack and laughably small suitcase onto the mattress on the floor next to it.

They keep catching up - though it quickly devolves into inane conversation about nothing in particular - until Chenle's father summons them to the kitchen for food. Jisung realizes _just_ how hungry he is once he's greeted with the sight of snacks and a meal laid out on the table, and then he's content to not speak at all for the better part of an hour, simply watching and listening to everything happening around him while he eats.

It's one thing to hear Chenle talk on occasion about his family, but it's another thing entirely to watch them interact in person. It's entertaining in a way that Jisung's visits home never seem to be, and he tries not to miss a moment of it, even when Chenle or his parents catch his eye more than once and shoot him an amused smile.

There does come to be a downside to all his eating and focus on the conversation bouncing quickly between Chenle and his parents, though. Well, two, actually.

The first is that he eats more than he probably should, and gives himself a bit of a stomach and as well as a massive wave of post-meal exhaustion that makes him even more sluggish than the early morning had.

The second is that at some point in between swallowing one mouthful of food and inhaling another, he catches half a line of something Chenle's mother directs somewhat discreetly to Chenle, which he would have missed had he not been paying such close attention. The _real_ problem is that he bites down before Chenle's mother has finished speaking, and the resounding crunch drowns out the rest of her sentence, leaving Jisung desperately confused.

The only words he'd managed to catch were, he _thinks_ , introduce, him, and boyfriend.

If he really thinks about it, maybe the stomach ache _isn't_ from eating too much, but from the twisting of his guts as he tries to figure out what this half of a sentence means.

To make matters worse, Chenle flushes and shakes his head right away, muttering something back too quickly and too lowly for Jisung to make out.

Confusion and unease swirl in Jisung’s stomach, and he finds the food on his tongue loses some of its flavor. He and Chenle have been friends for a while, have been _best_ friends for almost as long. He thought that they told each other nearly everything - even the embarrassing stuff, because he _knows_ things about Chenle that he really probably didn't need to, and Chenle knows more than he needs to about Jisung as well - but this half of a moment between Chenle and his mother makes Jisung feel absolutely clueless.

_Does Chenle have a boyfriend?_

The thought jumps into Jisung's mind before he can tamp it down, and once it comes, it takes root, refusing to leave. He can't help shooting Chenle a curious look, but Chenle focuses on his lunch and pretends not to notice, even as the tips of his ears turn bright red.

Jisung takes a long drink of water to wash down his food and sits back in his chair, uninterested in eating any more. His mind takes off, runs away from him. _Was Chenle's mom asking if he'd introduced Jisung to his boyfriend, if he was planning on it?_ Is that even possible? Could Chenle really have a secret boyfriend here in his hometown? All the times he's left over breaks to visit home... has he been flying off to more than just family?

Jisung shakes his head and pushes down the thought, pushing down any and all similar ideas creeping into his head. He didn't come all this way to wonder about things like that; he came here to see where Chenle grew up, to spend time with his best friend. He probably misheard Chenle's mother anyway.

It's fine. Everything is fine.

He manages to convince himself of this by the time he and Chenle leave the kitchen behind and retreat back to Chenle's bedroom. Chenle jumps onto his bed, bouncing once on his back before he falls still. He looks up at Jisung, hovering on the sliver of hardwood between his mattress on the floor and the edge of Chenle's bed frame.

"You wanna go out and do something?" Chenle asks. "There's still plenty of daylight left to spend."

Jisung shifts his weight from one foot to the other, looks down at his clothes. "Can I change first?"

Chenle snorts. "Sure. You look nice in that, though."

Heat prickles at Jisung's cheeks, and he doesn't know how to respond, so he stays silent as he drops to a crouch to sift through what few pieces of clothing he'd packed, looking for a pair of jeans that will at least look a bit more put together than his sweats.

He hears Chenle jump back up from his bed. "I'll go let them know we're heading out," he says.

Jisung nods, and changes quickly as soon as Chenle's door clicks shut behind him. In a minute, he's straightened, peered at himself in the mirror hanging on Chenle's wall, run his fingers through his hair a few too many times, and is ready to go. He opens the bedroom door and walks down the hall, following the sound of voices to find Chenle talking with his mother as he laces up his sneakers by the front door.

Chenle looks up as Jisung approaches, flashes him a grin that makes Jisung's heart trip in his chest. Chenle raises his voice to say _goodbye_ loud enough for his mother and father to both hear, then shuffles to the side so Jisung can stuff his feet into shoes too. Jisung echoes the farewell, and then he and Chenle step out into the chilly air.

Chenle wastes no time choosing a direction and heading on his way, so Jisung follows.

"Where’re we going?" Jisung asks.

"I dunno," Chenle says, though the certainty in each step he takes suggests that he does. "Just going."

"'Kay." Jisung falls into step beside Chenle, head on a swivel as they leave the house behind. Chenle lives in a nice area, and Jisung wants to take it all in, wants to see the same world that Chenle sees. Even if Chenle won't cough up whatever destination he has in mind, Jisung is fine with just walking around, admiring the sights like he's never seen trees or blue skies before.

"You're gonna walk right into something," Chenle laughs as Jisung trips on a crack in the sidewalk- too busy looking up to check the road under his feet. Despite his laughter, though, Chenle catches Jisung's arm to steady him so he doesn't lose his balance completely.

"There isn't even anything to walk into," Jisung protests one he's regained his bearings.

"There's me," Chenle says. "And if you walk into me we're both going down. You're so massive, you've got too much inertia for me to absorb."

"I liked you better before you took physics," Jisung mutters, though there's no heat to it.

Chenle just laughs again, shoving Jisung’s shoulder playfully. "You know you love it, nerd."

Jisung scoffs, but doesn't protest. Chenle's right, he does love it... although Chenle's probably wrong about the reason _why_.

They carry on down the road, Jisung watching his steps a bit more carefully, Chenle lapsing in and out of silence. Across the street stands a long line of trees, and nestled somewhere within it must be a bird or two, because in between the noise of passing cars, Jisung can hear chirping, snippets of song.

After a few minutes, they take a right that leads them down a busier street, and Jisung inches closer to Chenle on the sidewalk so they don't take up the whole thing and for absolutely no other reason. Chenle starts telling him a story about some giant bird that had flown into his window the other night, and Jisung gets so caught up listening that he doesn't notice when they're no longer alone on the sidewalk.

A woman walking her dog passes them from behind, and the dog - fluffy and white and about as big as an American football - yips excitedly at his heels, startling him so badly he nearly curses.

Chenle cuts off his story to laugh at Jisung, and to coo at the puppy as it bounces around on tiny paws, looking up at them and yipping again. The dog's owner laughs as well, and agrees easily when Chenle asks if he can pet the puppy. 

While Jisung clutches his chest and tries to summon his soul back into his body, Chenle crouches on the sidewalk and holds out an open palm for the puppy to sniff. He smiles widely when the puppy seems to approve of him enough for a gentle scratch behind the ears, and as Jisung takes in the sight, his heart lurches in his chest a second time.

“You wanna pet it too?” Chenle asks him, glancing up.

Jisung shakes his head. He prefers to appreciate the cuteness of animals from a distance, from somewhere out of reach of their claws and teeth, no matter how small they may be. 

Chenle shrugs, turns back to petting the dog until it gets antsy to keep trotting along, and the owner bids them farewell. Chenle stands again, smile still tugged across his face as he watches the little dog go. Jisung tries not to stare. (He fails.)

They end up walking to a convenience store, buying brightly colored candies because Chenle insists Jisung has to try them. They’re in and out in just a few minutes, and Chenle continues to walk like he knows exactly where he’s going. Jisung continues to follow, because no matter where they end up, he’ll be by Chenle’s side, and that’s as good a reason as any. 

Five minutes out from the store, candies dissolving on their tongues and crinkling wrappers stuffed into their pockets, Chenle finally lets Jisung in on the secret. 

“There’s a park up here, if you wanna swing for a bit or something,” he says. “Get a good core workout holding your legs up after spending all day sitting.”

“Sure,” Jisung agrees, because he still hasn’t walked off the tiredness clinging to him. Not even the occasional bite of the wind is enough to snap him all the way awake. Swinging sounds nice. 

“Cool,” Chenle says. He looks like he’s about to say more, when the buzzing of his phone in his pocket cuts him off. Chenle’s focus breaks as he tries to tug his phone free without sending candy wrappers falling onto the street, and Jisung watches in amusement until Chenle finally manages it and lifts the phone to his ear right before the last ring. 

Jisung understands Chenle’s greeting of _Hi, Mom_ , and then tunes out. It’s partially because he’s as exhausted mentally as he is physically, and can’t think of any compelling reason to listen to Chenle’s side of the conversation when he can barely understand it in the first place, and partially because he’s suddenly reminded of the hushed conversation Chenle and his mother had been having during lunch, and as soon as it jumps back into his mind, it’s all he can think about. 

Chenle and his potential secret boyfriend. Jisung’s just finished eating a sugar-sweet purple candy, but his mouth tastes sour all of a sudden. He swallows once, twice, three times, but the taste lingers. 

Whatever Chenle’s mom has called for must be something simple, because Chenle hangs up the phone only a minute or two after it rings, sighing about how they’re going to have to hit the convenience store again on the way back to his house to pick some things up. Jisung nods, trying not to look too glum, because in truth it’s not the extra stop that’s put a damper on his mood, but there’s no way he can explain the real reason to Chenle. 

They make it the rest of the way to the park without further interruption, Chenle chatting all the way because apparently he’s been starved for casual conversation the past week. Jisung listens- well, half listens. Half of his mind is still stuck on the mystery of Chenle’s boyfriend eating away at him. He tries to push it down again and again, but it keeps crawling back to the forefront of his mind, clinging stubbornly and refusing to be dismissed. 

Just when he thinks he _might_ have a handle on it though, right as they’re sitting down on cold, creaky swings, Chenle stops talking and gives up the floor to Jisung. It takes no time at all for Jisung to realize he absolutely does _not_ have a handle on the question bouncing around in his head, because the moment Chenle falls silent, the question slips out of him before he can bite it back.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Jisung blurts out, eyes fixed on a tree ahead of him because he can’t bear to look Chenle in the eyes as he asks.

For half a second, the park is utterly silent. Then Chenle bursts into laughter.

Startled, confused, and a little hurt, Jisung can’t help but twist his swing to the side so he can face Chenle. He finds Chenle with his eyes closed, clutching the chains of his swing to hold himself up as his shoulders shake and bright laughter continues to bubble out of him. It’s a nice laugh, and that’s the most confusing part. Because Chenle isn’t mean-spirited, wouldn’t do anything to purposefully hurt him, and doesn’t seem to be laughing at Jisung, but rather _along_ with the question he’s asked. It doesn’t make sense.

Jisung stares at him until he gets a grip and opens his eyes again. The second Chenle sees his face, the laughter dies in his throat and his whole expression shifts. 

“Wait,” Chenle says, screwing up his nose and brows, “you’re serious?”

Jisung gapes at him. “Yeah?”

Chenle blinks, and against all reason, his face falls. The light in his eyes fades and his lips press into a small frown. “Um. I guess I don’t know.” He hesitates, looking strangely unsure. “I… I mean… I kind of thought… _you_ were my boyfriend.” He swallows, _nervous_. “Did you not think that too?”

Jisung opens his mouth and no sound comes out. He closes it, swallows, takes a breath, and tries again. “ _You did_?” It comes out as little more than a squeak, and he’d be embarrassed if his head wasn’t spinning like he’s just gonna off a twisting carnival ride. 

Chenle’s face flushes, cheeks going blush pink, and it would be unfairly _pretty_ if it wasn’t accompanied by an even deeper frown. “Um…” Chenle’s eyes flicker away and focus on a spot just to the left of Jisung’s head. “Yeah… Sorry?”

And this is where Jisung realizes he’s royally fucked up, because Chenle looks embarrassed, and more than that, he looks _disappointed_. Chenle. Disappointed that he’s not dating Jisung. Disappointed because he thinks Jisung doesn’t want to date him. 

Jisung jumps up from his swing with a burst of adrenaline that takes even him by surprise, startling Chenle into looking him in the eye. “I want that!” The words leap from his lips before he can second guess himself. “I want to be your boyfriend! I do! I just didn’t think _you_ wanted that?”

Chenle stares up at him, and the frown on his face slowly grows back into an incredulous grin. “Dude…” he says, “I _do_ , I mean, I thought I _was_. I thought you were just bad at communicating and wanted to take things slow. You’re saying you never made any moves on our dates because you didn’t realize they were dates?”

“We’ve been _dating_?” Jisung asks, wide-eyed.

“Oh my god,” Chenle says, shaking his head. The smile on his face softens with fondness. “I’ve kissed your cheek, brought you to dinner and the movies, held your hand, and a dozen other things. I invited you _home_. You thought that was all just platonic?”

Jisung opens his mouth only to close it again. When he hears it like that it makes him sound painfully dense. 

Met with Jisung’s silence, Chenle laughs again, softer than before, but just as bright. Then realization sparks in his eyes. “Hang on… did you think I was dating someone _else_ ? Not just that _we_ weren’t dating, but that I had a _different, secret_ boyfriend?”

Jisung’s face feels like it’s on fire as he ducks his head to avoid Chenle’s disbelieving stare. “Not until today! I just heard your mom say something about introducing a boyfriend during lunch and didn’t know what to think.”

Chenle smacks Jisung’s shoulder. “That was about _you_!”

“Well I figured that out _now_ ,” Jisung groans. 

Chenle laughs for a moment before falling silent again. He kicks his feet against the ground, still holding tight to the chains of his swing. “So…” he says. “You _are_ my boyfriend?”

Jisung stares hard at Chenle’s sneakers until Chenle swings forward and kicks him in the shin. Jisung jumps away, out of reach, but finally looks up to meet Chenle’s eyes. “Yes?”

“I’m gonna need you to be a little more confident in that answer before I ask my next question,” Chenle says. 

Jisung’s heart stutters in his chest, and that _can’t_ be a healthy thing to have happen so many times in one day, but he doesn’t let himself dwell on it. He forces all the surety he can muster into his voice as he nods and says, “Yes.”

Chenle backs himself up on his swing, readying it for something. “So you, Park Jisung, are my boyfriend. We’re both on the same page now?”

Jisung swallows and nods again. “Yeah.”

“Cool,” Chenle says. “So can I kiss you?”

Before Jisung can fully process the question, Chenle lifts his feet off the ground and lurches forward, swinging through the air towards Jisung. Right at the highest point of the arc, he jumps, and lands squarely right in front of Jisung. He takes one step more, until he’s almost toe to toe with Jisung, and is suddenly much too close for comfort. 

Jisung’s heart races as he realizes he could almost count Chenle’s eyelashes at this proximity if he tried, as he realizes he could do other things if he tried as well.

“Can I kiss you?” Chenle asks again, and this time his voice sounds a little less amused, a little more breathy. 

Jisung nods, not entirely sure he’ll be able to form real words if he tries. When Chenle smiles, Jisung’s eyes catch on the dimpling of his cheeks, then slip to his lips of their own accord. 

“Cool,” Chenle says again, closer to a whisper than his usual speaking voice. And then he pushes up onto his toes and wraps his arms around Jisung’s shoulders to pull him closer. And he kisses Jisung.

( They have their first kiss there in the park, second and third as well, slow and careful as they figure out just what exactly they’re meant to do. Their fourth, Chenle sneaks somewhere in between buying groceries at the store and walking back in his front door. Fifth comes just before Chenle introduces Jisung to his parents again, confident in his newly confirmed title. After six - red faced and embarrassed in the aftermath of Chenle’s mother ensuring they know they’ll need to spend the week sleeping with Chenle’s bedroom door open - Jisung loses count. 

But it doesn’t matter; they just keep coming.

Jisung falls asleep early that night, while Chenle is still playing games on his phone. He sleeps soundly, knowing that when he wakes up, he’ll have a whole new day to spend with Chenle, and another and another and another. A whole week in Chenle’s home, his hometown. A whole week tucked away from the rest of the world, just the two of them. _Boyfriends_. 

He can’t wait. )


End file.
